Summertime Blues/Transcript
:Blythe: WOOHOO! (squeals) It's happening! It's really happening! Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I can't believe it! I didn't think it was gonna happen, but it's actually happening! Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo! YEAH! :Minka: We don't know what this game is. :Penny Ling: But we wanna play too! :Pets: (cheer) :Mrs. Twombly: What in the name of grandma's pot-roast is going on back here? :Blythe: Oh, Mrs. Twombly, you aren't gonna believe what happened! :Mrs. Twombly: That's probably true. :Blythe: Well, (inhales) a couple of months ago, I sent all of my fashion designs into F.U.N.. :Mrs. Twombly: F.U.N.? :Blythe: F-U-N, Fashion University North! It's located upstate and it's only, like, the best fashion design school in the whole country! :Sunil: (whispering) I am able to understand about every third word that comes from her mouth. :Vinnie: (whispering) That's better than I'm doing. :Blythe: Anyway, there's a whole thing of fashion camp there this Summer and I thought I would apply. You know, just for fun. And they...accepted me! (screams) :(Mrs. Twombly's glasses break) :Mrs. Twombly: Oh! Blythe, that's wonderful! :Blythe: OMG! It's like a dream-come-true! Maybe the Summer will turn into Fall, then Winter, then Spring, who knows how long I'll be gone?! Maybe... I'll spend the rest of my life studying fashion design! I've gotta go start planning! Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness! :Mrs. Twombly: Blythe's going away? Oh, jeepers... :Sunil: Gone for the rest of her life? Oh, that's not good. :Minka: Ugh. That's not good at ALL! [ theme song ] :Russell: Oh, look, everybody, there's no need to panic about this. I'll have a heart-to-heart with Blythe and get the details. Maybe it's not as bad as we think, hm? :Sunil: Russell is right! It's probably worse. :Blythe: And this is where the dorms are, and those are the classrooms, oh, and look! That's the gallery where the student display their latest designs! It's it the coolest campus you've ever seen, dad? :Roger: It's in the top... five for sure! It looks like your days will be gem-packed, full of activities-- :Blythe: But it will be a B-L-A-S-T! (screams) :(coffeemaker breaks) :Roger: Wow. Yeah! Total blast. :Blythe: It is okay for me to go, isn't it, dad? :Roger: Well, um... you see... I would have to say... of course it is, Blythey! :Blythe: Woohoo! OMG! I haven't told my buds yet. :Roger: Oh. I'm sure gonna miss you, Blythe. :(door knocks) :Mrs. Twombly: HAVE YOU HEARD THE HORRIBLE NEWS? Blythe's leaving! Oh, of course you heard! You're her father. That much we know. But don't worry! I have a plan. We frame Blythe for a crime she didn't commit. So we'll place her under house arrest, and she'll have to stay in the apartment the whole time! :Roger: I don't think we can do that, Mrs. T. :Mrs. Twombly: Oh, you're right! She'll need to get out to work at the pet shop! But what if she tries to run after the fashion school? Oh, ninjas! That's it! We'll hire ninjas to secretly keep an eye at her! :Roger: Chillax, Mrs. Twombly. She's not going to be gone for the rest of her life, just for the Summer. :Mrs. Twombly: That's still too long! We've gotta do something! :Roger: No. We don't. :Mrs. Twombly: What? :Roger: You've seen how excited she is. I think the right thing to do is to support Blythe as she pursues her dreams. Even though we'll all miss her like crazy. :Mrs. Twombly: But... Oh, you're right. I know you are. Still, I just can't imagine this place without Blythe! :Roger: Neither can I. :Russell: Neither can I. :Blythe: F.U.N.: Fashion University North! It's, like, the best fashion design school in the whole country. :Jasper: Hey! That IS fun! Literally. "F" stands for "Fashion", "U" stands for-- :Sue: We get it, Jasper. Where is it, Blythe? :Blythe: Well, that's the one negative. It's not in town. My dad says it's either a short flight or a long drive away. I'll be gone for most of the Summer. :Jasper: What? That stinks! :Youngmee and Sue: Jasper! :Jasper: Well, it does. :Youngmee: Blythe, this is your dream-come-true. We are totally happy for you. Aren't we, Jasper? :Jasper: Oh, yeah, right. This is super cool, Blythe. You've gotta have FUN! :Blythe: Sweet! See you guys tomorrow! Last day at school! Woohoo! :Youngmee, Sue and Jasper: Woohoo! :Zoe: Well? :Russell: The good news is... that Blythe's not gonna be gone for the rest of her life. :Sunil, Minka, Zoe, Vinnie, Penny Ling and Pepper: Hooray! :Russell: That bad news is... that she WILL gonna be gone. All... Summer. :Sunil, Minka, Zoe, Vinnie, Penny Ling and Pepper: Awww... :Sunil: I've no idea of how long that would be. :Minka: Me either. Calendars are delicious! :Penny Ling: So this morning was the last time Blythe is gonna feed us for months? :Vinnie: (gasps) WHAT? I'LL STARVE! :(Pepper hits Vinnie with a rubber chicken) :Vinnie: OUCH! :Pepper: Keep your tail on, Vinnie. Mrs. Twombly will feed us. It's just... well... Blythe always laughs at my jokes! :Minka: And compliments my paintings! :Zoe: And Blythe always takes us on fun trips around the city! :Penny Ling: Is Mrs. Twombly gonna take us to the park? Oh! I love the park! :(Pets talking) :Russell: Calm down, everyone. Blythe really wants to do this. And just like her dad says, we should support her. So, what do you say we put our worries aside and work on coming up with the best going-away presents EVER?! :(Pets cheer) :Vinnie: (at the same time) Goog idea! Yeah! Okay. Let's do it. :(Kids cheering) :Jasper: Aboard the Summer! :Youngmee: Woohoo! :Sue: No more school until September. :Jasper: And no more Blythe till September either. :Sue: Oh. Thanks for reminding me, Jasper. :Youngmee: Remember, you two, we gotta totally support Blythe, and not let her think we'll miss her, or do lots of fun things without her. It'll just bum her out, and that's not fair. :Jasper: So I shouldn't show her these Zany Island Grand Reopening passes? :Youngmee and Sue: (scream) :(Light bulb from a light pole breaks) :Youngmee and Sue: (laugh) :Blythe: What's going on? (gasp) OMG Zany Island Grand Reopening tickets! That's going to be so much fun! For... you guys. :Youngmee: It's not eve close to the amount of fun that YOU'RE gonna have. :Jasper: You're actually going to a place CALLED "FUN". Haha, how fun is that? :Brittany: Hello, Blythe. :Whittany: ...Others... :Brittany: So, Blythe. we heard you were leaving town. :Whittany: For good, we hope. :Brittany and Whittany: (laugh) :Blythe: Nope. Back at the end of the Summer. :Brittany: Ugh. Too bad! :Whittany: For us. :Blythe: Well, I didn't expect they would miss me. But you guys will, right? :Youngmee: Oh, heh, don't worry us, Blythe. We'll get along just fine without you. :Jasper: Yeah, I mean, we'll be cool, we got lots to do and stuff. :Sue: (along with Jasper) Yeah, we're gonna have a great Summer, goodbye! :Blythe: O-Oh. :(Pets talking) :Blythe: What's up, guys? :Pepper: Hehehe, what makes you think there's something up? :Vinnie: Yeah. It's not like we're planning any surprises or anything. :(Pepper hits Vinnie with the rubber chicken) :Vinnie: OUCH! :Blythe: Oh! Zoe, I'm sorry I haven't had time to work on your Summer fashions. I've been so busy getting ready to fashion camp that I-- :Zoe: Oh, no worries. I couldn't care less! :Blythe: Really? :Zoe: Sure! I don't need any special fashions for Summer. :(Pets agree) :Vinnie: In fact, Blythe, we don't need you for anything at all this Summer. So you should just go to that school and not think about us. :Blythe: Oh. Well... that's great! I guess I'll see you later, then. :Vinnie: Yeah. Well, maybe you will and maybe you won't. Just don't worry about us, CAUSE WE WON'T BE WORRYING ABOUT YOU! :(Pepper hits Vinnie with the rubber chicken) :Vinnie: OUCH! Ugh. Why do you keep doing that? :Pepper: Cause you keep saying dumb stuff! :Vinnie: I thought we were supposed to act like we wanted her to go! How could you with the chicken? :Russell: Okay, let's hear what you're thinking about doing for Blythe's going-away present. :Pepper: I'm working on a new comedy routine. Around how we can talk to Blythe and understand her and stuff. Whoa! :Sunil: I, Sunil the Great, am working on a new magic trick. I call it "Although Blythe is disappearing for the Summer, she'll be reappearing in the Fall". :Penny Ling: I'll be interpreting Blythe's importance to us through a fabulous rhythmic gymnastics routine. Uff! :Zoe: Fabulous new song! :Vinnie: I'm working on some kicking new moves! Check it! So, what do you think? :Russell: Keep working on it. Minka? :Minka: I'm painting a fantastic piece just for Blythe. Of course! :Russell: Okay! That leaves... me? Hm. What am I gonna do? :Mrs. Twombly: Keep it in mind that some of the pets are herbivores. :Madison: Oh, "herbivores", I like that word. It makes me think of salads. :Mrs. Twombly: Oh, Blythe, just in time. I'd like you to meet Madison. :Madison: Hi! I'm Madison. But you can call me by my nickname. "Madison"... :Mrs. Twombly: Madison will be taking your place while you're gone this Summer. :Blythe: Really? That was fast, I haven't even left yet. :Mrs. Twombly: I didn't want you to worry about us this Summer. So I did an exhaustive search with numerous candidates. :Mrs. Twombly: Hey! You! You want a job for this Summer? :Madison: Sure! :Blythe: Huh. Come on, Madison. I'll... show you around. :Madison: (squeaks rubber hot dog) :Blythe: Russell, my replacement is right behind me, tell everyone to talk so I can see if she understands you. :Russell: Why? Was she in a dumbwaiter accident too? :Blythe: Just do it! :Russell: All right, right, right. :Blythe: So, this is the day camp area where the pets hang out everyday, and these are the pets. Say hello to Madison, everyone. :(Pets talking) :(Pet noises) :Madison: My, they're very noisy, aren't they? :Blythe: They're talking to you. :Madison: Well, I don't have my Animal to English dictionary, so I don't know what they're saying. :Blythe: Uh. That's all I wanted to hear. :Madison: Hello, pets. I know we're gonna get along just fine. As long as you don't breath on me. And who knows? If Blythe doesn't come back, maybe I'll just have to stay here. For good. :Pets: (gasp) :Zoe ::Blythe ::You gonna miss me ::I'm trying not to boast ::Blythe ::You gonna miss me ::You gonna miss me most :Zoe: Me. Well? :Russell: Yeah... Um, can you make it a little more about Blythe and a little less about you? :Zoe: I'm not quite following you. :Russell: You know how you say "you're gonna miss me"? :Zoe: Yes, oh, I love that part! :Russell: Well, maybe you should instead say something like "I'M gonna miss you". :Zoe: Hmm. Let me see what I can do. :Russell: Okay. Next! :Pepper: Thank you! Hey, it's great to be back at Littlest Pet Shop, haha. So anyway, you know your pet is talking to you when your pet says something and you say "what?". (ba-dum) :Russell: (shakes head) :Pepper: Okay, that one needs work. Um... You know you're a human who can talk to pets when you start talking back to them and they say "what?". Hold on, that's not good. Uh... :Russell: That's okay, I know where you're heading with these. Next! :Sunil: I plead for forgiveness, Russell, but I can not perform my disappearing trick. :Russell: Why not? :Sunil: It has disappeared. :Russell: Next! :Penny Ling: La la la la! La la la la. Oh! :Vinnie: La la la la! La la la, oh boy! :Russell: Keep practicing. Minka! How's your painting coming along? :Minka: Don't worry! I'll have it done in time! :Russell: Great! Well, it looks like everyone has something for Blythe. Except me. :Blythe: Fashion camp this Summer, Zany Island Grand Reopening this Summer. Ugh, I don't know... Maybe I shouldn't go to fashion camp. Oh, I wish I knew what I should do. :(door knocks) :Blythe: Come in! :Roger: Ugh. Blythe, I've got you all stuffed up for camp. :Blythe: Wow! Look at all this stuff. Ooh! A travel mannequin! With Kung fu grip! Thanks, dad. You're the best. Hm. I'm gonna miss you so much. :Roger: Aw... Well, we'll talk everyday and... write letters, and e-mails, and... postcards. (sobs) And you better finish packing because we're leaving bright and early. :Roger: Are you sure you need all of this luggage, Blythe? :Blythe: Absolutely, dad. They're mostly full of my design supplies. :Roger: Uh-huh. :Blythe: Okay... they're mostly my shoes. But I need them, dad. :Roger: Haha, all right. We'll get going right after I load everything up. :Blythe: I'll go say goodbye to the pets. And Mrs. Twombly. Hey, everybody! I'm... almost ready to leave! :Russell: Blythe, we have a surprise for you. Have a seat. Hit it! :Blythe: Ah ha ha ha, that was amazing! :Russell: Well, we're not finished yet. Minka has a little something for you. :Minka: That's you in the middle surrounded by all of us. :Blythe: Oh, Minka. It's beautiful. I absolutely love it. :Russell: Um, Blythe? I'm afraid I couldn't come up with anything to give you. :Pepper: What are you talking about, Russell? :Zoe: This whole thing was Russell's idea, Blythe. :Blythe: Thank you, Russell. I think I'll miss you most of all. :Russell: Ahem. Well then, um... Blythe will only be gone for a little while and she'll be back before we know it. Right? :Pets: Right! :Roger: Let's go, Blythe! :Blythe: Okay, dad! Well, time to go. :Mrs. Twombly: Now, Blythe, I don't want you to worry about anything while you're gone. Between Madison and myself, we'll have everything under control. Oh! By the way, Blythe, as my going-away present to you, I had a webcam installed in the day camp so you'll be able to check on the sweeties anytime you want. :Blythe: Really? TSC! :Blythe and Mrs. Twombly: That's so cool! :Mrs. Twombly: (winks) :Blythe: (winks) :Mrs. Twombly: (winks) :Blythe: (winks) :Mrs. Twombly: (winks) (winks) (eye twitches) :Blythe: Are you okay, Mrs. T? :Mrs. Twombly: Oh, just a little too much coffee this morning. It went straight to my eyelid. :Madison: So, quick question, which one's Blythe? :Jasper: Have fun at FUN, Blythe! Hahaha, did you see what I did there? I made a joke. :Blythe: Oh, I'm gonna miss hanging with you guys so much! :Youngmee: Ah, don't. Because we're just gonna be doing boring stuff. :Sue: That's right. Stuff you wouldn't wanna do anyway. :Blythe: Okay, knock off the phony, it's gonna be a boring Summer act. You'll have fun like everybody else. I'll... only be a little jealous. :Youngmee: You better call me every night. :Blythe: And YOU better take a lot of pictures at Zany Island. :Roger: Ready to go? :Blythe: (sigh) As I'll ever be. Bye everyone! Have a good Summer! :Blythe: Dad, I wrote up a little list of things for you to do while I'm gone. Water the plants, but not too much; don't leave your shoes in the middle of the floor cause you'll trip on them; if something in the fridge grows fur, throw it away. :Roger: Sweetie, relax. I'll be fine. :Guide: Okay, Summer fashion campers, check in this ? before you get on the FUN bus! :Blythe: Dad, you're gonna miss me, right? :Roger: I started missing you the second I found out you were going away. Now you listen to me, Blythe Baxter, you will not worry about me, or the pets, or your friends, because we're all going to be fine. All you need to do is concentrate on this wonderful opportunity and have a great time. Got it? :Blythe: Got it. Love you! :Roger: Me too. :Blythe: Fashion camp, here I come! :Bird: Well, woop-dee-doo. :Blythe: Hey, I heard that. :Bird: What the huh? Category:Season 1 transcripts